


Shameless

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mating, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Mythology, Original Villian(s), Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you're into it, just be into it.A monster that eats werewolves blows into town. It's blind, and it smells werewolves. Good thing Scott's pack isn'tallwerewolves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from ken ashcorp's we're shameless
> 
> that man, i s2g his music is sexy as fuck yo

Scott would make visits to Beacon Hills whenever he would catch word that things were quiet. Quiet wasn't normal for Beacon. Beacon Hills didn't do "quiet", especially after the last four years' attempt to kill the true alpha and his pack. Cold, bellowing winds knocked over trees and houses, which was definitely not normal for California summers. This was Beacon Hills' "normal."

Scott stared into it's mouth. What seemed like rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth lined it's jaws, roughly the size of Scott's head. Bloody gashes where its eyes _should have_ been, rested on its slimy, scaled and scarred head. It looked like a dragon, without any wings or legs, replaced with clawed appendages, barely clinging onto any skin or muscle on its slender, snake-like body. 

Inches away from the alpha's face, it took a thick inhale of hot air, and suddenly it was roaring and chasing Scott through the woods, knocking down trees and snapping at the werewolf's ankles.

Yeah, he wouldn't lie, he missed this.

-

The pack stood around that goddamn veterinary table, where about 55% of their lives were planned around that very table. Deaton walked into the room, beastiary in hand and a worrysome look across his face. Malia stood by the alpha, with Corey and Mason in the corner. Scott had already called Stiles, who responded with unwavering enthusiasm, followed by dissapointment that he wasn't there for it. 

Theo and Liam hung around the table as well. No one was still entirely sure why the chimera was invited in the first place, but it was supposed that the more help they had, the better. 

"Forest naga. Is that even a thing?" Mason queued, baffled. Scott turned back to Deaton. 

"It's real. It almost tore my leg off." Scott said, stoic and solemn. Mason shrank back into the corner. 

"Can werewolves grow limbs back?" Mason muttered. 

"We're werewolves, not lizards, Mason." Liam stated, rhetorical skepticism in his expression. Corey let out a cough. Liam mouthed a sorry to the chameleon.

"I think I saw it too." Theo added. "It... didn't try to go after me, though." The conversation directed to Theo, who went a little pale under the sudden attention. 

"I was in my car. It came straight up to the windshield. I got out and growled but, it just passed right by me, like it didn't even notice me." 

Deaton flipped through the beastiary with determination, stopping midway. 

"Forest naga were beasts summoned by the ancient highland people to hunt and kill werewolves for eating their livestock." He mused. 

"So how did you get away?" Malia stared, asking her boyfriend.

"It got right up in my face, and right before I was going to claw at it, I think it smelled me again, and it hesitated." 

Deaton closed the book. "It smelled Malia. She's not a werewolf, so it figured you might've not been a werewolf." 

"Werewolf, werecoyote, isn't that the same?" Mason queued. Malia flashed her eyes at him, and Mason figured he should just stop talking for the remainder of this meeting.

"No, they're different species. If the naga was summoned specifically to hunt werewolves, it's not going to kill anything but werewolves." 

"So, it's going around hunting werewolves. Okay, great, we got that solved." Malia pushed. "I'm not a werewolf, I can fight it." 

"Me too." Corey chimed in, before Theo simply rolled his eyes. Liam shot him a glare, and he let out a groan. 

"We'll need everyone to help, myself included." Scott added.

"I can't do anything, I'm part-werewolf, remember?" He defended. Deaton stopped to think. 

"It's not the same. You might have werewolf traits, but if I remember correctly, like you said yourself- you're a cheap knockoff. Not the real thing." The doctor began. "The naga will smell chimera, not werewolf." 

Theo growled. 

"Okay, so Malia's scent saved Scott. So Malia just has to... give her scent to Scott, again? How does that work?" Mason asked. "And will it work on Liam?"

Suddenly, the alpha was blushing and the werecoyote had gone still. 

"Um, Mason. I smell like Malia because Malia is my girlfriend." Scott whispered. 

"Okay? I smell like Corey, he's my boyfriend."

"I'm not just his girlfriend, I'm his mate, idiot." Malia growled, as Scott placed a restricting hand on her shoulder. "He smells like me because we're _mated_ , y'know. _Mated_." 

Corey leaned over to whisper in the human's ear and suddenly Mason was letting out an embarassed "ohhhhh." 

"So, this thing will chase me down and eat- EAT me, because I smell like a werewolf." Liam asked, panic filling his words. 

"You are a werewolf." Corey said.

"I don't want to smell like one!" 

"Then you need to mask your scent if we want to take this thing down without causing an ordeal." Scott told his beta. Liam felt his stomach drop. He had absolutely no idea how to do that. 

Thankfully, Deaton interjected. "It wouldn't work anyway. He'd have to mask it with another scent. Hiding it would just make it more obvious to the beast".

"Okay, we have a werecoyote, a chameleon and a-" Mason stopped. "And... a Theo." The older Chimera narrowed his eyes and barred his teeth at Mason. "What do we do with that information?"

"I'm not... _mating_ with Liam." Malia spat, clinging onto Scott's arm. Corey opened his mouth to speak, but Mason caught his words.

"No." He said. Corey shut his mouth and vanished.

Liam rubbed the bridge of his nose, groaning.

"Is my life that unimportant?" 

Mason held his hands up. "It's not that! It's just-"

"Mating is complicated, Liam. It's more to do with physiology than psychology." Scott added, trying to comfort his beta. 

Theo had stayed completely quiet this entire mating ordeal, but the beta could smell his anxiety about it. The room refocused on Theo.

"Theo..." 

"Wh- No! Absolutely not!" Both Liam and Theo protested the idea, Scott smelling the embarassment and feeling the heat radiating from the two.

"Look, you could listen to us drone on about how we can beat this thing all day, or we can try this and make some progress-" The alpha was getting impatient. "It's to keep you safe, Liam."

Theo crossed his arms and sighed. "Whatever. I'll do, whatever it is that you're... implying." Liam stared back, wide-eyed at the older boy. 

"Great, we'll meet back tomorrow once everyone's werewolf is good and hidden." Scott clasped his hands together and the group dispersed. Liam was not okay. Not okay at all. 

Theo cleared his throat and bit his lip. "I-"

"Stop. Just stop there. Come over in an hour and-" Liam stopped to mutter _oh my god this is actually happening_ under his breath. "Come prepared to, god, I don't know, stay awhile?"

Theo smirked at the beta and was rightfully met with a fist to the jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mate • noun**  
>  [meyt]
> 
> 1\. a partner in marriage; spouse.  
>  _2\. one member of a pair of mated animals._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooey sorry abt how long this took; i took a void day yesterday to lay in bed and feel sorry for myself
> 
> also this was also supposed to be 2 chapters but i highkey wanna write more so tell me if youd want to see more ?? thank u ! kudos and comments always appreciated ily

_"Mating is complicated, Liam. It's more to do with physiology than psychology."_

Light poured in from the sunset outside, leaving slivers of warmth through the blinds of Liam's room. The beta paced anxiously around his room. His parents had left him alone under the guise that he was just about to spend another Friday night alone, sleeping or generally being a lonely teenager. They would've gone out of their minds if they knew he was inviting an older man into his bedroom. 

Liam's feelings towards Theo were complex. Confusing, and frustrating, and entirely complex. The chimera drove him absolutely out of his mind, yet every word out of Theo's mouth contradicted his actions. The boy had some sort of sacrificial complex, always throwing himself into danger to keep others safe. Liam hated it, like he was some sort of martyr. 

These feelings showed to only grow more complicated as time wore on, especially now, since in this moment, Theo would soon be Liam's mate. Whatever that meant.

Knocking on his front door shook the werewolf from his thoughts. Liam descended the stairs to the entrance, slowly opening the creaking door and coming face to face with a very tired but mischievous looking Theo Raeken.

A black jacket loosely draped over a gray muscle shirt adorned his torso, accentuating his every rippling muscle and strong form. Black jeans and sneakers, per-usual, and Liam was still baffled how the homeless man still managed to dress nicer than him. 

Theo's hair was in a wild ruffle, messily falling in front of his eyes, gray and mysterious. Liam took in the figure in front of him, throat tightening at the idea of what would have to happen next.

"You gonna let me in or do you have to eye-fuck me in the doorway some more?" 

Liam jerked his head up, and raised a fist to collide with Theo's face, before he stopped himself and the chimera laughed, pushing himself past the beta and standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are we even doing?" Liam exasperated, followed by him slowly dragging himself onto the second story.

Theo shrugged. "Saving your werewolf ass, I suppose."

Liam shot a glare over his shoulder and led Theo into his bedroom. There was no point in closing the door, since no one was home, but he did it anyway for courtesy purposes. 

Theo shrugged his jacket off, all too slowly and sensually for Liam's tastes, before throwing it at the younger. 

Liam gave him a confused glance as he caught the article of clothing.

"Smell it."

"Excuse me?" 

"Smell it, you'll have to get used to it if you're going to be scented with me." Theo said it so deadpan and normal that Liam started to wonder if this was an elaborate prank on him.

Regardless, he pulled the clothing to his face, slowly taking a breath, trying to focus on the chimera part, not the Theo part.

The wolf in him jumped at the aroma, hands tightening on the fabric. He took another inhale, feeling his control suddenly slipping, but only enough to feel a little more feral.

Past the smell of fabric softener and Theo's car, it smelled primal, like something inside of Liam had snapped and suddenly his eyes were glowing and he felt his fangs dropping. 

He shrieked and tossed the jacket across the room, examining his claws and feeling panic blossom through his body. 

Theo stood by, dumbfounded. 

"Wh... why does it... smell like that?" Liam panted, trying to avoid looking at Theo.

"Like what?" 

"Like... it smells like you." 

Theo let out a choked laugh and stepped towards the beta, who backed up into the wall instinctively.

Liam growled and grabbed Theo's biceps, claws digging into his skin. 

"I mean, is it a good thing?" Theo asked, a curious smirk plastered on his stupid face.

Theo began fidgeting with the hem of Liam's shirt,  
his body crowding his space and suddenly Liam was completely enveloped in _Theo_.

The beta whimpered, and before he realized the sound he made, Theo had nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

Theo's warm breath and hot skin left goosebumps and shivers all along Liam's body. The werewolf's arms found themselves gripping onto Theo's back, wrapping around his chest and pulling him as close as possible. 

Liam was intoxicated from the smell, rubbing himself frantically against the chimera. 

He remembered what Scott told him, about physiology and mates. This is what he meant. It was less about what his brain wanted, _it's what his wolf wanted, and his wolf wanted Theo._. 

Suddenly, Liam had removed Theo's shirt along with his own, and having skin flush on skin made the beta blush with embarrassment.

Theo rubbed himself up onto Liam, teeth barred and cheek against his collarbone. 

Liam was hard, and that was probably the worst thing about the entire ordeal. Theo and his perfect body and his perfect scent managed to excite him that much, and the chimera definitely took notice.

"Wow." Theo smiled.

"Shut up." Liam pushed the older male forward, colliding him with his bed, before crawling forward and straddling Theo.

"Wh...what did you do?" Liam asked. He wasn't exactly angry as he was terrified. He'd never been like this with Hayden. He was always in control with her. And suddenly, Liam couldn't even remember why they were in this position in the first place.

"I didn't do anything." Theo said. His hands found Liam's thighs, rubbing calmly. 

This was his mate. His anchor. Theo was the only person that could make Liam lose control just as quickly as he could make him regain it. 

"I want to..." Liam was panting. "I..."

"You want to what?" The chimera queued, squirming gently underneath the werewolf.

"Punch you in the face. But also, I...." Liam paused to close his eyes and take a deep breath. "I think I want to kiss you...?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't punch me." 

"But you'd be fine if I kissed you?" 

Theo shrugged again. "If it helps mask your scent more, then kiss me."

Liam was completely still, blushing.

"Or maybe I should be kissing you." Theo hummed, leaning upwards to grip Liam's face and pull him towards him. He swiped Liam's lower lip with his tounge, sliding it into his mouth. Liam moaned suddenly, tanging his hands into Theo's hair and feeling himself wolf-out again from the scent of Theo dusting across his lips. 

"Woah." Theo sighed. He ran a hand slowly up his new mate's chest, tantalizingly slow. "This is a good look for you."

"What...?" 

"Me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bite and switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess i have to change the goddamn rating of this garbage because this is just porn
> 
> fuck
> 
> also all my works are unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine im only human y'all (i usually fix them when i find them but :T i aint spellcheck)

If you told Liam a year ago that he'd soon be in bed with the murderous chimera that attempted to take over his alpha's pack and kill his close friend, he'd think you were absolutely insane, or maybe being a satirical asshole.

Partially because, well, Theo was a sociopathic murderer. Partially because Theo was a dude. 

And yet Liam was lying flat on his back, Theo's head in between his legs, and his entire skin felt like it was on fire. He threaded a hand through the chimera's hair and let out a shaky breath. 

Theo rubbed himself over every inch of Liam's form, making sure that he was completely marked and covered in his scent. Even after that, Theo wasn't done yet, descending below Liam's waist and steadying his hips. Liam wanted to protest, but an abrupt flood of warmth from in between his legs sent a shudder up his spine. 

The beta moaned and tried to still his hips, legs trembling from the overwhelming pleasure.

The room was enveloped in Theo's scent, raw and thick. Theo's mouth was wrapped around Liam's member, sucking and brushing, marking his territory. Liam was _his_ territory. 

"The- ah!" Liam tugged on the chimera's hair a bit harder, using every bit of his self control to not fuck himself into Theo's mouth. The older didn't seem to mind, and simply hummed around his cock, hands gliding up his sides and eventually settling a hand on his thigh, rubbing and stroking more of his scent on him, and the other on Liam's balls, rolling and massaging with paper-thin movements, driving the werewolf up the fucking wall. 

"Theo- st..stop... I'm gonna..." Liam tried to pull off the older male, but Theo already pulled himself off of Liam, and sat back on his legs. Liam was absolutely out of it, hair matted to his forehead with sweat, cock hard and straining against his stomach, red and _begging_ for release.

"I can't let you come, you'll just re-scent yourself." Theo said, that shit-eating grin plastered across his face. Liam growled, because no, _no_ , Theo was NOT leaving him begging and blue-balled after that, using this werewolf-smelling creature as an excuse to leave him hard and sexually frustrated. 

"You-" Liam began, voice grave and almost violent. "You piece of-" 

Theo lowered himself onto the beta before he could protest, and shoved his lips onto his mate. Liam moaned, gripping at the sheets. Theo moved to snap his teeth against his neck, drawing blood and leaving a moderately sized wound, before he sucked and licked the purple mark. 

"Mine." The chimera whispered against Liam's blazing skin. The werewolf couldn't process the word throughly before Theo pulled himself out of his jeans, and Liam rolled his head back, not being able to watch Theo touch himself over the beta, in fear that that would be the tipping point that would send him over the edge, without Theo so much as touching his Liam's erection.

Theo stroked himself over Liam, going so far as to rub his cock on Liam's sweat-slicked abs, fucking his skin with passion and urgency. 

All Liam could smell was _him_ , _his mate_ , _Theo, his Theo._

The werewolf had almost forgotten how his own supernatural scent smelled, because his whole world was enveloped in the chimera above him. 

"Shit..." Theo moaned, using his free hand to stoke and tease at Liam's chest, the pads of his fingers brushing over his nipples. Liam was embarrassed as hell, because he could feel his own climax coming, trying to control himself so that this wouldn't all be for nothing.

_This is nothing; this is to keep you safe, he doesn't actually love you._

The thought was so fleeting that it was quickly replaced by Theo's coming on Liam's chest, painting him and surrounding him with his mark, his scent. Liam screwed his eyes shut, feeling the warmth envelop his stomach and chest, listening intently on the little moans and groans that left Theo's mouth as he came. 

The chimera crawled off of him, surveying his work and taking notice of the pain on Liam's face, his own erection neglected and looking incredibly uncomfortable. He couldn't let him come on himself, it'd cover his own scent. Theo figured that maybe, this once, he'd take one for the team.

His lips found Liam's cock once again, this time not slow or teasing. 

"Theo- fuck, don't-" Liam's words were more like shaky breaths and frantic moans, before his whole sight went a blinding white. 

"Ah, fuck! Theo- wait, fuck!" Liam clawed and pulled at Theo's hair, releasing into the chimera's mouth, as he sucked him completely dry and swallowed all of his come, therefore his scent, preventing Liam from marking himself again.

Shortly the two found themselves wrapped in eachother, Theo still continuing to nuzzle and rub every inch of Liam's skin, making the younger boy blush. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved the attention, and yeah, _it was Theo_ , but a sick part of him thought that made it all the more fun.

"Did you plan on... this?" Liam asked, feeling the chimera mouth at the spot on his werewolf's neck, which for some reason beyond the both of them, wasn't healing. 

"On having sex with you? No, not really. I thought there'd be a lot more blood and a lot less..." Theo smirked and ran a hand up Liam's chest. The werewolf shuddered in response.

"I got it." He replied, pulling his mate's hand off his torso. "This doesn't bother you...? Being mated to me, of all people?" 

Theo locked eyes with the nervous beta, his heartbeat was steady and solid, and Liam had his answer from that alone. 

"I guess I'm always risking my ass to save yours, so this gives me an excuse now." Theo brushed it off so casually, and Liam was going out of his freaking mind. 

The werewolf waited for a moment, before asking in a voice barely loud enough for even supernatural hearing. "Why?"

Theo stopped to think about it, every passing moment like a hundred years to Liam, waiting for an answer. 

"Because you believe in me. You shouldn't but you do, and I guess that makes me want to believe in you too." 

Liam's heart started not just skipping beats, but leaping them. 

"Oh."

"Yeah." 

Silence. 

"So, you're my-?"

"Mate. I'm not your boyfriend, I'm not even your friend, but... mate." Theo paused and closed his eyes.

"And I guess, you're not just my mate, but in a lot of ways, you're my anchor." 

Now that was suprising to both parties. Liam always knew, ever since the run in with the hunters at the zoo, Theo was his anchor, whether he liked it or not (which for the record, he didn't).

But to believe that Theo even needed an anchor, something that both Scott and Deaton were convinced chimera's couldn't have; and that it was Liam, of all people- Now that was new. 

"Sorry." Theo blurted out, shuffling awkwardly under Liam's covers. Liam moved to grab his wrist, pulling him closer. 

"I- look, I hate you- I hate you so much, but you're my mate and, yeah, you're my anchor. I hate it and I hate you-" 

"Yeah, got that."

"Shut up. Okay, I... the, wolf inside me already made its decision." Liam sounded exhausted, not just from the intense sex, but emotionally and mentally.

Theo raised an eyebrow. Liam responded by pressing his lips to his mate's, chaste and slow. He pulled away, letting that be an answer enough.

"The human in me, though..." 

Theo's expression sank. 

"He still believes in you." 

This time, Theo was pulling Liam in for a kiss, mostly to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where is this story going who the fuck knows not me i hate myself
> 
> ALSO;; i read every single comment you guys post but i dont reply because im a nervous baby but know that every single comment you guys post makes me feel all happy and warm inside you're all so fucking nice ?????? i live for comments holy fuck ily all

**Author's Note:**

> yo if y'all want the next chapter today just tell me !! ill finish it :^]


End file.
